


Mages are Trouble

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Parkour, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Talon first noticed the blond by how well she wasn’t noticeable. He was on a job at the time; a simple in and out assassination of a minor noble. The blond was busy in the library while he was sneaking through the five story home. There she was discreetly reading a heavy book in a corner, her bright blue eyes spotting him, before she went back to her book sporting knowing smile on her lips. He was done in under five minutes, but she was gone by the time he made his exit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



> In which I write a ship I don't like because my very good friend does.

Talon first noticed the blond by how well she wasn’t noticeable. He was on a job at the time; a simple in and out assassination of a minor noble. The blond was busy in the library while he was sneaking through the five story home. There she was discreetly reading a heavy book in a corner, her bright blue eyes spotting him, before she went back to her book sporting knowing smile on her lips. He was done in under five minutes, but she was gone by the time he made his exit. This didn’t surprise him, most heirs will not alert their parents to an assassination if they have something to gain. Hell, she may well have been his employer making sure he did this job! Not the first time this has happened to him. No, when Talon gathered his payment he asked about the blond. To his shock, he found out his mark had no female heirs, his wife long dead, no mistresses on record. That meant the blond was up to no good at all. He highly approved.

 

Sadly he didn’t see the blond again for many months. Talon did keep a sharp eye out for her, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. A rather impressive feat in the heart of Noxus. When he saw her next, he was on another job. This job was a bit more complex than the first one he met her on, this assassination requiring some serious parkour to pull off. Without a care in the world, the blond was standing on a narrow ledge looking intently at something. Sadly she spotted him before he figure out what she was studying.

 

“Lovely night for a stroll isn’t it?” She said to him, with a small wave of her fingers. “So much easier to star gaze once you clear the second story.” Then, she gave him a polite wave of her fingers before jumping down to a lower ledge.

 

A low sigh escapes his lips, he’s on a tight schedule, or he would have followed her. Instead, he spared a few moments to admire her parkour work. Her body fearlessly and fluidly disappearing into the maze of narrow ledges, window sills, and balconies. Quickly he checks her lie, the sky is completely clear of clouds, choke full of unusually bright stars. The blond wasn’t stargazing, but her on the spot alibi checks out. Almost certainly a professional, like himself. Curious about her exact line of work, and her price range, Talon vows to actually talk to her in depth next time he comes across her.

 

Thankfully, the next time he finds her is much sooner. In fact, he finds the blond exactly three days later. He’d just finished grocery shopping when he spots the tell tale blond hair. One arm full of cheap food in reusable cloth bags, he finds her staring at workers setting up the light display for the Harrowing. Blue eyes take in everything within her vision, a keen look he knows very well. That is what clicks into place her profession, the blond is a spy of some sort. Noxus is full of them, but he could have sworn he knew them all by name by now. Assassins work closely with spies, he can’t afford to not know all of them. Now it’s imperative he gets to know her. Swiftly he covers the distance between, hoping a small road closed sign to reach her.

 

“Hello!” Talon gives her a typical greeting, his eyes looking her over for weapons. He spots no obvious ones, and wonders how she defends herself.

 

“Oh! Hi Talon! Lovely Harrowing display this year. Swain is really outdoing himself.” The blond gives him a radiant smile, and it blinds him for a brief second at how amazing she looks.

 

“Um. Yes. It’s very impressive.” He stutters a bit, not fully recovering from the force of her smile before his mouth opens. A sloppy mistake on his part, he should be better at avoiding such wiles. Her heads tilt a bit, and she gives him a knowing smile. His guts turn into soft slush, and his loin hardens to make up for it.   

 

“You’re out and about earlier then usual. I wasn’t expecting to see you. Not an entirely...unpleasant surprise.” Her smile grows, voice lilting a bit on the last word in a very naughty tone, a devilish looking coming to those sapphire blue eyes. Talon finds his body rebelling, wanting something exceptionally bad for him. This spy knows his routine, his name, and he knows nothing about her. She’s dangerous, and he hasn’t lived this long by giving into a pretty smile. Still, he refuses to budge until he learns her name.

 

“What’s your name?” He asks, as she inches closer a bit her path soon crossing his. Sweat forms on his temples at how close she is. His adam apple dips rapidly as he studies her, taking in all possible details. She’s like a model; flawless skin, eyes like gems, hair that looks silky, and she smells clean. This is a professional that makes more than he does, because no one can pull all of those things off without a lot of free funds! Whoever this blond spy is, she’s one of Noxian’s best to afford such care.

 

“Ana. Just Ana. See you around Talon!” Ana gives him another smile and a small wave of her fingers as she turns to leave.

 

His is body continuing to rebel, wanting to do things with Ana that would see him dead. She’s far out of his league, and he’s not stupid enough to chase after her romantically or sexually. Thankfully one hand is carrying a blade, the other full of groceries or he would have waved back like a lovestruck loon. Thank the Gods for small favors.

 

The last time he sees Ana is while he’s on a mission. Like the first time he spotted her, it was for a simple in and out mission. Unlike the first time, she’s leaving with an all too familiar hurried gait. She just finished a job, and needs to leave in a hurry. There isn’t a lot of room in the narrow hallway. Talon finds himself blocking her only exit. Those blue eyes stare into him, gauging his reaction. Chills run down his spine, he knows for a fact that Ana will attempt to kill him if he doesn’t give her room to leave right now. The first time he spotted her, she’d not alerted the guards. He is in her debt as a result, and he tries to repay those. With a silent nod of his head, he shifts sideways so she wiggle past him.

 

What feels like electricity flows against his skin in the few places their skin makes contact. Startled blue eyes glance up to meet his. It appears Ana feels the same way! That radiant smile comes back, and she leans upward quickly. Lips so soft briefly touch his. Like a teengaer he gaps in surprsie, granting her access. With a passion, she kisses him deeper one of her hands pressed against his chest. Then, before Talon can really process what’s going on, she breaks contact and continues down the hallway. Mouth open like a fish, he stares down the hallway well past the time she’s vanished from view. He makes a vow to not let her escape next time, and he continues on his way to his mark.

 

The mark is dead when he arrives. Talon curses, he can’t get paid if the man is already dead. He checks the man over, zero signs of knife wounds, poison, or strangling. It is as if the man died by magic. He remembers Ana’s all too familiar hurried gait. She beat him to his mark! He lets the body fall disappoint bitter on his tongue as a note falls suddenly becomes visible. Pinned neatly to the man’s chest by a safety pin it reads,

 

                                                             _ **“Knife wound goes here. - Ana”**_

  
The message is clear, she’ll let him credit for her kill. Swifty before rigor mortis kicks in, he slices the corpse as if he would normally. Heart beating fast, he pockets the note and safety pin, hurrying on his way. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him! Now he really wants to get know Ana better. Usually he refuses to date mages. It is a well known fact that mages are trouble. However, Ana is so much more. Sadly, no matter how much he looked for her, Talon doesn’t see Ana again for many years. She just...vanished into the night, stealing his heart with her. Mages are trouble, and it goes double if they’re blond Demacian spies.       

**Author's Note:**

> The joys of gifting your beta a surprise fic; it doesn't get beta'd for mistakes XD


End file.
